What Hath No Fury
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Alternate History. Halloween night, Lord Voldemort, accompanied by the Potter's Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, and the deliverer of the prophecy, Severus Snape, approach Godric's Hollow.


I apologize to everyone waiting on updates of my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one. It's going to be a bit of a roller-coaster, I'm afraid. By way of disclaimer, I must note that I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, but as I am apparently incapable of creating my own characters, borrowing them from Ms. Rowling is the only way I will ever express my literary inclinations. I will endeavor to return them more or less intact, I promise.

* * *

Tom Riddle stared up at the empty space with cool, calculating eyes. Beside him, cringing and wringing his hands, with watery blue eyes that took in everything and labeled it as a threat, stood Peter Pettigrew. On his other side, tall and unmoving, was his Potions Master, and the facilitator of the evening's event, Severus Snape. At the Dark Lord's nod of encouragement, Peter revealed the house to both of them, and silently, they walked up the path.

"Milord," Snape said softly over the low crunch of gravel, "May I ..._propose_ an alternate plan of attack?"

Tom stopped, looking over his shoulder at the young man. He knew very well that the young Potions Master held a torch for the fiery-haired mudblood within, and he allowed himself an indulgent smile. While misplaced-or perhaps because of it-the man's affection for the woman was amusing.

"Very well, Severus. What did you have in mind?" he offered, generously allowing the younger man to speak. The man nodded his gratitude, and made his proposal with his usual aplomb, visibly betraying nothing of the feelings the Dark Lord knew lurked beneath the young man's skin.

"May I suggest that Peter go to the door, to check on his friends? He will prove to be a distraction; we may then locate the nursery and dispose of the child silently, without the fuss of aurors being on our tail instantly. It could be a very clean escape," Severus offered smoothly, in a practiced tone that obviously had been thought over; likely one of many ways he had conceived to save his beloved without offending his master. Tom appeared to consider it for a moment, before nodding. Though Severus obviously had his own reasons, the plan was not without merit, and Tom was nothing if not benevolent towards the loyal followers; especially ones who would put his Master's mission above the woman he loved.

"Peter, which window would the nursery be?" Tom asked, turning to the sniveling being beside him.

"Th-the back corner, the r-room with one w-window on each s-s-side of the house," Peter stuttered nervously, pointing toward the side garden with a single shaking finger. Tom nodded, pondering the direction for a moment.

Without further discussion, there was a crack of apparition, and Tom vanished. A moment after the noise, the door flung open, startling Peter and Severus. James potter stood, framed by the light pouring from the entry way, wand outstretched.

"Peter!" he said brightly, lowering his wand as soon as he saw his friend. Severus blended in well enough with the shadows that, stepping back, he remained unnoticed for the time being.

"James," Peter said, walking up the steps. "How are things going?" he asked brightly, hiding his nerves elegantly enough behind his Gryffandor facade. James was much less of a threat than the Dark Lord, he long ago decided. James quickly invited him in, calling for Lily to put on the tea. Once the door was closed, Severus took it upon himself to walk around to the side garden, catching a glimpse through the window of the beautiful angel he had loved. He looked away, unable-unwilling-to watch her; not now, not knowing that, although she would live, she would be losing her son tonight.

He saw the flashes of light upstairs, and then heard the commotion, but he couldn't move for a long moment, the magnitude of his actions slowly sinking in after the fact. He heard Lily's guttural cry of horror, James shouting curses instantly, and then one long, unbroken wail of desperation and pain. He disillusioned himself quickly, apparated into the nursery, and immediately had to duck out of the way. Lily stood by the crib, staring at the still body, while James and Tom duelled. Peter was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise Severus in the least.

He was surprised, however, when Lily stood up. She spun to face the duel, and threw her wand to the ground. She lunged for Tom, taking him by surprise as much as everyone else in the room. With the wild strength of a woman possessed, she threw him to the ground. The air crackled with power, and her anger veritably radiated off of her.

Severus watched in horror as his beloved was transformed from the beautiful angel he loved, to a demon from Hell itself. She wrapped her long fingers around Tom Riddle's throat, and began to bash his head into the corner of the heavy wooden dresser. Tom's mouth was open in a silent scream, and he clutched at the hands around his throat, but he could make no sound; he could not overcome the strength of her vengeance. There was silence, except for her screams of rage, and a sickening crack, before Tom stopped struggling. There were a few long moments of her howling, before James lunged forward and pulled her off of the body; away from the growing pool of blood.

She collapsed in James' arms, sobbing, deep, choking sobs, mixed with howls and screams and curses. Severus stood for a moment, utterly numb. He had apparently remained unnoticed, and the moment he realized it, he immediately apparated away. He went to Hogwarts, bursting through the gates and running at a wholly undignified pace up the lawn to the doors. He threw them open and began bellowing for the portraits, the elves, _anyone,_ to go fetch Dumbledore.


End file.
